


Who to choose?

by Leahnae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leahnae/pseuds/Leahnae
Summary: Luna must make a decision on who she wants to be with, or risk being stuck in the Forest of Dean.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Tom Riddle, Regulus Black/Luna Lovegood
Kudos: 2





	Who to choose?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of JK Rowlings Harry Potter series. This is in no way meant to infringe on her intellectual property

Tucked away somewhere in the Forest of Dean, Luna looked out the small, circle window above the kitchen sink of a cottage. Luna was growing quite bored of the place, as she should have made a choice by now. She thought it would be easy to choose between the two, but the spell hadn’t broken. 

“What am I going to do?” she said softly, looking from the window to the sink filled with soapy water and dishes. She liked washing the dishes by hand instead of by magic; it gave her an opportunity to think with little distraction. 

She very much loved the one bedroom cottage that stood at a small angle, the lush vegetation right outside her windows full of moon frogs and wrackspurts , the abandoned railroad track nature had since taken back as her own, but….. But she missed people. She missed having someone to talk to. She missed the tingling sensation she got when one would run his fingertips across her skin, their scent. She hated to admit it, but she missed them both. 

oOo

“I want her, no... need her,” he thought to himself as she passed by, her not giving him a second look. 

She wasn’t his usual type but there was something about her that peaked his interest. It was almost as if she had an invisible force that was drawing him to her. She was shy, but also confident in herself. She cared what no one thought of her and worried about nothing. She lived for the moment she was in, nothing more and nothing less. 

The longer she didn’t notice him, the more this red hot sensation bubbled. She was going to be his, she just didn’t know it yet. 

oOo  
Remembering the memory he let her in on, brought lust and sadness. She was betrothed to Tom Riddle, who she could truly say loved her and she him. 

Regulus though, her eyes fluttering shut, made her feel things Tom never did, but was that love? Ugh! Why couldn’t she just pick one? 

Three months ago she ran away to the Forest of Dean. She found the abandoned cottage, fixed it up, applied a few protective enchantments, and a little spell that said she couldnt leave until she chose. Aside from about 100 yards outside the cottage, she cannot leave until she makes a choice. 

“This is ridiculous,” Luna said aloud, scaring a red bird perched on the window sill. She opened a book and attempted to read, her mind wandering to a memory. 

oOo  
“What are you reading,” Tom asked, as he set his tea glass down on the table. Tom was a very handsome man, with dark hair, and eyes, and hard features. Luna was sometimes jealous of his cheek bones. 

“The Quibbler. Daddy has a nice article on wrackspurts,” she said looking up from the news paper. He had a grin on his face as if he was up to no good, causing her to melt a little in her chair. She hadn’t noticed him pull a small velvet box out of his coat pocket. 

“I love you Luna,” he started, as he got up and got down on one knee. “Will you marry me?”

oOo   
Luna’s memory was interrupted by a knock at the door. A visitor? No one is supposed to know where she is, not her father, not her friends, especially not the two. Her heart skipped a beat as she heard the tapping on the door again. She wasn’t dreaming. But how? She hasn’t chosen, she knew this. Her enchantments were still up. This time, when she heard the tapping, it was louder, and she could tell the person at the door was growing impatient .

She grabbed her wand as she made her way to the door of the tiny cottage. 

“Wh-who is it,” she stammered. Her throat suddenly felt dry, a lump forming. 

The only answer she got was another knock. She took a deep breath, readied her wand, and opened the door. 

“Wha-what are you doing here?”


End file.
